Which fanclub ?
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: Between his younger sister and the empress of Maple world, who will Neinheart choose ? Who will win the bet: Hawkeye, Eckhart, Phantom or Evan ? What will Aran and Mihile do when the girls whined ? Read and find out!


**Disclaim: I don't own Maple Story**

* * *

**Which fanclub ?**

Everybody was excited about the up coming Rising Star contest. Everyone, oldest to youngest,ugliest to prettiest, weakest to strongest, even monster who normally didn't give a damn about humen, was excited too.

Everyone, except Neinheart.

Because why ?

Because the two most important girls in his life, were competing against each other.

And he can only choose one…

"NEINHEART, WHICH FANCLUB DID YOU CHOOSE?" Screamed both Lillin and Cygnus at the top of their Royal Adviser felt his left eyes twitched violently, glancing back and forth between the two. Ever since this Rising Star contest started, Lillin pretty much moved to Ereve and tried to convince him to vote for her, while the Empress – who normally ignored him and his request to stay away from anything dangerous, which is everything, suddenly listened to whatever he said.

At first, it's just a cold war between the two girls, threw angry glances and played franked on each other. Now everything was out of control! Lillin went back to Rien and dragged the Heroes with her to Ereve, easily got Aran vote for her while have a hard time conviced Phantom to vote. Mercedes flat out said she vote for noone beside Danika, but since the Elder of War wasn't in the final, the Elf queen voted for noone. Meanwhile, Cygnus asked, or rather, using her title to make every single one of Ereve citizens to vote for her.

And now, they were getting to Neinheart, making him choose…

"Neinheart, you left me in Rien when I was young!" Said the blue haired girl, tugging on his robe, "At least be nice to your sister and vote for me…."

"Neinheartttttt…" And now it was Cygnus's turn to bug him. The empress looked up at him with puppy eyes, which could easily melt anybody's heart, "You will vote for me, right ?"

"You two…" Neinheart was clearly pissed off – those two wouldn't leave him alone, not even for a second! "Get out of my bathroom, now!"

* * *

"Aran, make Neinheart vote for me!"

"Mihile!"

The two warriors rolled their eyes in annoyance , before they decided to turn the girls's order into some sort of practices and sparred against each other: To at least please those two and improve their skills. Meanwhile, Irena and Mercedes was chilling underneath the tree, drinking lemonade made by Evan as they made another bet:

"5$ Aran would win this time." Said the elf queen as she placed her money on the table.

"10$ on Mihile."

"Wait, how about we bet who Neinheart would vote for ?" Said Phantom as he suddenly popped out from no where, startled the two archers. Walked away with arrows all over his knees, the famous thief stumbled to where the other Chief knights and Evan sat.

"I know he would choose Lillin!" Said Hawkeye, "And if I lose, which I won't, I would give you my treasure map."

"You're on!" Eckhart wasn't giving up either, "I bet Neinheart would choose the Empress, and I will throw in the golden throwing stars that I inherted from my father."

"I'm with Hawkeye, and I bet my entire golden floating ship" Shouted Phantom.

"Oh, oh, oh, I choose Valeria!" Said Evan – who didn't have a clue what the adults was talking about, "And I'll throw in…". The brunette boy looked around, before he pointed at the Onyx dragon lying beneath him, "…Mir!"

"Enough!" Neinheart shouted from inside his chamber, his head nearly exploded at the noises the two girls made. Stormed outside, he decided to just choose one and get over with it, rather than letting it last till the contest was over, "Fine, I'll choose. And then will you two leave me alone ?"

"YES!" Both Lilling and Cygnus nodded excitingly. This was the time they had been waiting for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Valeria." Neinheart said sternly and went back inside his chamber, regretted nothing while the girls's jaw were hanging. Mihile and Aran quickly stopped their fight and rushed over to them, watching Cygnus sobbed loudly and Lillin stomped her feet on the ground, before dragging them away. Both Irena and Mercedes shrugged, continue drinking their lemonade while Phantom, Hawkeye and Eckhart widen their eyes for a full minute without blinking, before looked at the young Dragon Master.

"What ?" He asked innocently…

* * *

**Later that day…**

Neinheart was beaten in a bloodly pulp before the Empress went to bed and Lillin left Ereve. Hawkeye and Eckhart lost their precious items, and Phantom went broke, he became a beggar and stayed in Kerning city. Meanwhile, Evan suddenly became flithy rich, and found out there was a statue of him made out of pure gold inside Phantom's ship and load crap of other treasures that looked/related to him.

_And they lives happily ever after._

**THE END**

* * *

**A/n: Oh c'mon, you all know this supposed to happen during the Rising star contest. Smooth move there, Neinheart.**


End file.
